Prueba de Amor
by Monkey D Victoria
Summary: Cuando Luffy y sus nakamas llegan a una extraña isla, donde son recibidos por los habitantes de esta misma, se enteran de que ellos son los elegido para llegar al centro del laberinto más complicado del mundo ¿Por que aceptaran?¿Y cuando Smoker aparesca allí dentro? ¿Que pasaría si el laberinto solo fuera un prueba de Amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Bueno esta idea se me ocurrió hace un par de semanas, sin embargo, estuve varios días perfeccionándola y dejándola reposar para que florezca. Debo admitir que no tengo muchos fics de varios capítulos, y sobre todo, muy pocos son en el verdadero mundo de One Piece, pero intentaré hacer lo mejor que pueda. Espero que les guste. **

Cuando un sol cálido y una brisa suave azotaron el Sunny, Nami supo que estaban cerca de toparse con una isla. Eso la entusiasmo, hacía ya, dos años que no veía a sus nakama, y ahora, que se habían reencontrado ya iban por su quinta aventura juntos, en busca del One Piece.

La vida como piratas no era sencilla, y a pesar de que se lamentaba en ciertas ocasiones, de que su capitán fuera tan… Luffy, y tuviera una recompensa de 400.000.000 millones, le gusta el hecho de volver a estar con sus compañeros. Se arrimó al extremo derecho del barco y contempló el amanecer, tan profundo y puro como era. Le encantaba observarlo, y cada vez que le tocaba la guardia, disfrutaba pensando cuanto faltaría para que el sol apareciese por el este. Pero lo que más le hubiese gustado, hubiese sido, compartir ese increíble momento con aquella persona, la persona que realmente amaba. Pensaba en él a menudo, de hecho esos últimos dos años, no había podido parar de recordar o imaginar momentos con él, incluso prometió hacerse mucho más fuerte por él. Suspiró, si seguía pensando así, terminaría loca, si es que ya no lo estaba, claro. El viento comenzó a bailar al compás del viento y cuando el sol estuvo a medio salir, decidió que despertaría a todos para informarles que una isla estaba cerca.

Para cuando el sol estuvo completamente a la vista, todos se encontraban despiertos. Sanji se encontraba en la increíble cocina que había construido Franky, cocinando para los demás tripulantes. Robin quien yacía sentada en una silla, tomaba sol mientras leía uno de sus muchos libros de arqueología que tanto le gustaba. Mientras Luffy y Chopper bailaban al compás de la música de Brook, Usopp creaba uno de sus muchos geniales inventos que tanto lo entretenían. Por otro lado, Zoro dormitaba en la cómoda cubierta del Thousand Sunny, al mismo tiempo que Nami chequeaba el diario que, milagrosamente, acababa de llegar al barco. Franky manejaba el timón, mientras silbaba junto a la melodía del músico. Y por último, Trafalgar Law, el hombre con el que habían hecho una alianza, los observaba fijamente, desde su lugar en la proa del navío.

Todo resultaba normal. Las emociones por llegar a la isla, tan esperada y deseada, lograban que el ambiente fuera agradable y emocionante. Nadie se quejaba, su capitán había ordenado que esa desconocida isla fuera su próximo destino, y así seria. Después de todo, lo que decía el capitán, se hacía.

**Me pregunto qué isla será** – Unas estrellitas aparecieron en los brilloso ojos de Luffy mientras cualquier tipo de pensamientos pasaba por su cabeza – **Quizás sea una isla de carne, o de manzanas** – Un hilo de baba comenzó a deslizarse por su boca

**O quizás de algodón** – Añadió el reno mientras saltaba intentando llegar a la altura del morocho

**Eso sería genial ¿Verdad?** – Luffy le dedicó una sonrisa y se agachó para estar a su altura

Robin bajo su libro y le dedico una tierna mirada al médico y al capitán. Era tierno pensar que dos personas de sus edades imaginaran semejante cosa, pero ¿Acaso no se encontraba en el Nuevo Mundo? Nada la sorprendía ya. Después de todo, durante su largo viaje, habían vivido múltiples situaciones, y habían conocido miles de isla sin sentido común. Islas en el cielo. Islas donde en un extremo era un infierno y en el otro una heladera. Nada la sorprendería. Desvió su mirada hacía la joven navegante quien yacía concentrada en su lectura, sonrió al verla subir la mirada y dedicarle una fugaz mirada al morocho que se hacía llamar capitán de aquel barco.

¿Hasta cuándo iba a ocultarlo? Ya habían pasado dos años, y todavía seguía intentando hacerla creer que no sentía nada por Luffy. ¿Acaso creía que era tonta? La mirada de Nami y la de Robin se cruzaron por un momento, y fue entonces cuando la morocho le dedicó otra sonrisa, esta vez, picara. Si, ella lo sabía todo, y la había visto. La pelirroja se limitó a ruborizarse toda y clavar fijo sus ojos en el periódico.

Eso sí le resultaba vergonzoso, varias veces la arqueóloga le había insinuado que sabía lo que su corazón sentía, pero… No podía perder la dignidad de esa manera, después de todo, ella jamás había sido de ese tipo de mujeres, siempre le había hecho creer que esa era solo su imaginación, y que ella no sentía nada por el pequeño capitán, pero tarde o temprano debería admitirlo. Al menos a Robin, era evidente que ella ya no se comería el verso de que estaba confundida y que todo era producto de su propia imaginación. Se puso de pie y se acercó a su compañera quien no hizo más que contemplarla.

**¿Podemos hablar en privado?** - Murmuró mientras desviaba su mirada para que ésta no notara el rubor que emanaban sus mejillas

**Por supuesto que podemos** – Esa sonrisa tan… La incomodaba

Sin que nadie notara sus presencias, se escurrieron hacía el acuario. Un lugar seguro, que nadie frecuentaba a esas horas. Cuando Robin tomó asiento cómodamente, Nami se paró frente a ella, esperando que la misma morocha iniciase la conversación, pero al ver que eso no pasaría se decidió a hablar.

**Eso sobre… Yo… Quería…** - Resignada se obligó a decir algo, pero ninguna oración con sentido salía de sus labios

**¿Y bien? ¿De que querías hablar, Navegante-San?** - Pregunto para darle ánimos

**Es sobre… Luffy… y…** - Tartamudeó mientras se ponía aún más colorada por la situación en la que se había metido

**¿Sobre qué te gusta el capitán-san?** – Pregunto ingenuamente – **Ya sé que solo es mi imaginación** – Desvió la mirada incrédulamente mientras su rostro reflejaba satisfacción

**No… bueno… en realidad…** -

Retrocedió unos pasos, jamás se había sentido tan manipulada. ¿Qué era lo que Robin lograba? Sin necesidad de preguntar, su mirada, su tono de voz, sus gestos, sus expresiones, lograban que uno dijera lo que ella quería. Nami volteó para ocultar su incomodidad y sus ganas de salir corriendo. Se sentía molesta y un poco confundida, logrando que sus nervios estuviesen a punto de sacarla de juicio. Pensó en que ya era tiempo de revelarle los secretos a su amiga, después de todo, ella ya sabía lo que estaba pasando, lo sospechaba desde antes que Nami se dé cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, y además, Robin era su mejor amiga ¿Cómo no confesarle? Decidida la contempló unos segundos.

**En realidad yo amo a…** -

Luffy, Chopper y Usopp irrumpieron en la habitación cual estampida de elefantes. Parecían desesperados y contentos a la vez ¿Qué estaba pasando? Entraron gritando el nombre de las mujeres y diciendo algo que, gracias a que los tres hablaban a la vez, ninguna de las dos pudo entender.

- **Cállense, no puedo entender nada** – Dijo Nami mientras respiraba profundo, la habían interrumpido y ahora, no sería capaz de volver a recuperar la confianza - **¡Cállense! **– Gritó al no poder recobrar la paz, como por arte de magia la habitación quedo inundada bajo un largo silencio. Robin soltó una pequeña carcajada - **¿Qué sucede? **–

- **¡La isla, Nami! ¡La isla! **– Exclamó Luffy cual asmático de la emoción

**¿Ya divisaron tierra?** – Dijo mientras se arrimaba a la salida a cubierta

Los cinco reaparecieron bajo la luz solar, y distinguieron un gran montículo de tierra. Era extraño, parecía ser un enorme montículo, sin embargo, la vista estaba arruinada por una gran pared que no dejaba ver más allá del puerto.

Cuando Nami ordenó que dejaran caer el ancla, el entusiasmo se apodero de casi todos los tripulantes del Sunny. Estaban a punto de iniciar una nueva aventura, y por alguna extraña razón, todas las aventuras que incluyeran a Monkey D Luffy, no eran cortas y simples, no eran normales. El Mugiwara fue el primero en bajar, salto desde la proa del barco hacia el pequeño muelle de madera que yacía a su lado. Todos se quejaron, como de costumbre. Siempre Luffy hacía lo que quería y eso terminaba perjudicando a todos los tripulantes.

- **¡Espera, Luffy!** – Grito Zoro mientras se paraba en la baranda el barco

El capitán frenó bruscamente. Volteó a ver al espadachín, quien llevaba su mirada clavaba en la enorme pared. ¿Qué era eso? Cuando Luffy entendió la preocupación del peliverde, bajo su mirada, la cual quedó cubierta por la sombra del sombrero.

- **¿Qué sucede, Zoro?** – Preguntó Chopper dando un paso al frente

- **El problema ahora es ¿Qué es esa pared? **– Comenzó su explicación mientras con su mano derecha tomaba el mango de una de sus katanas – **Éste lugar me huele mal ¿Qué clase de isla tiene un enorme pared atravesándola?** –

Mientras el peliverde filosofaba, todos quedaban inmóviles, intentando buscar alguna respuesta a las preguntas que el espadachín hacía. Solo Luffy se percató de que un contingente de personas se acercaba rápidamente por el muelle. En un principio pensó que eran una amenaza y no les quito la mirada asesina de encima, pero al ver que hombres, mujeres y niños llevaban una contagiosa sonrisa en sus rostros, sus hombros se relajaron. Venían gritando, hablando y riendo, casi como si fuese un juego.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el resto de la tripulación logró reaccionar, y aún más confundidos que el mismo capitán, se acercaron a la barandilla para poder apreciar mejor la escena. Era toda una villa que iba a recibirlos como si fueran agradables e inocentes huéspedes del mar ¿Qué no se daban cuanta que ellos eran piratas? ¿Acaso no conocían al ya famoso Mugiwara No Luffy? ¿Ni siquiera se habían percatado de Trafalgar Law? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Cuando los pueblerinos los invitaron a una fiesta, su capitán acepto enseguida, típico de aquel hombre.

- **Esto es extraño** – Añadió el espadachín mientras contemplaba a su capitán alejándose por el muelle

- **¿Qué es lo que es extraño, espadachín-san?** – Pregunto Robin mientras se acercaba a él

**- No entiendo la lógica ¿Qué clase de isla recibe a piratas?** – Zoro soltó la espada que había agarrado por prevención y bajo de un salto al muelle, para seguir a su capitán. Detrás de él, Usopp, Brook, Chopper y Franky saltaron con la misma emoción que su capitán

- **Zoro-Ya tiene razón** - Suspiró al tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacía el joven pirata con el que había decidido aliarse - **Pero supongo que no escuchará ¿Verdad? – **

Cuando las dos mujeres asintieron preocupadamente, el cirujano se resigno. Una alianza era una alianza, y a pesar de tenerla con los Mugiwara traía muchas ventajas, también tenía muchísimas desventajas, como por ejemplo, los caprichos del capitán, que a pesar de ser un hombre buscado en todo el mundo, con una recompensa de 400 millones, se comportaba como un niño a la edad de 19 años.

Los tripulantes restantes, bajaron lentamente y comenzaron a caminar hacía el pequeño pueblo que yacía al final del muelle.

Era algo rustico, las casas y todas las construcciones, ya sean puentes o negocios, estaban hechos de una extraña piedra color negra y una pálida madera que a simple vista, parecía suave y acogedora. Era fascinante que pueblos como esos siguieran existiendo en al mundo, lugares tan retrasados tecnológicamente.

Cariñosamente los aldeanos los invitaron a un banquete que ni siquiera su capitán hubiese imaginado. Carnes de todos tipos y cortes, frutas de múltiples colores, y cereales bien crocantes eran solo unas de las muchas cosas que les ofrecieron. A pesar de que la mitad de la tripulación comía a gusto y festejaba a gusto el hecho de que los aldeanos los hayan invitado a aquel festín, la otra mitad, seguía dudando de la razón por la que aquellos extraños los alimentaban y los cuidaban como si fuesen viejos amigos, o héroes del país.

Cuando las personas comenzaron a hacer extrañas reverencias y a formar un pasillo que llevaba hacía ellos, Zoro se puso de pie. ¿Que demonios estaba pasando allí? Un anciano vestido con extrañas pieles entro caminando desde la parte más oscura de la habitación.

- **Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que... Los elegidos han llegado **- Comentó al detenerse y contemplarlos de arriba a abajo

- **¿Elegidos? **- Murmuró Sanji mientras terminaba su cigarrillo y lo apagaba contra el cenicero

**- Mmm... pero veo que hay un hombre de más **- Dijo mientras posaba su mirada en el ex shichibukai -** Bueno, no importa **-

- **Oi, Viejo ¿De qué hablas? **-Preguntó Luffy sin parar de comer el filete que le había preparado

- **Verán elegidos-sama **- El anciano se sentó sobre una butaca que alguien colocó justo antes - **Por capricho de los Dioses, mis dos hijas fueron encerradas en el centro del laberinto **- Comenzó - **Dice la profecía que la única persona capaz de salvarlas era un joven muchacho que poseyera un sombrero de paja, junto con su tripulación **- Todos quedaron helados antes tales palabras - **Kimida, mi hija mayor fue salvada hace 17 años por un pirata pelirrojo, conocido hoy como uno de los Yonkou** -

- **¡Shanks! **- Exclamó Luffy mientras se ponía de pie, atragantándose con el filete

- **Si... Creo que ese era su nombre... **- Se tocó su larga barba grisasea - **¿Verdad Kimida? **-

Una joven que salió de entre las profundidades de la oscuridad se puso junto a él. Una mujer hermosa que debía tener unos 40 años, con unos cabellos largos y violetas. Lentamente la nariz de Sanji comenzó a emanar sangre.

- **¡SANJI! **- Gritó el pequeño doctor mientras corría a tapar la memoraría

- **Si** - Afirmó con una angelical voz - **Ese era su nombre **-

- **Bien, hablamos del mismo **- El viejo afirmo con la cabeza y prosiguió con su relato - **La profecía decía que antes de que se cumplan 20 años del primer rescate, un joven, con un Mugiwara en su cabeza, llegaría con sus 8 Nakama y salvaría a mi pequeña Lindya** - Al terminar, el viejo se dejo caer sobre el suelo - **A pesar de que son diez aquí, sé que son ustedes los elegidos ¡Por favor! - Suplicó mientras se reverenciaba ante ellos - No veo a mi hija hace años, ayúdenme** -

El capitán se puso de pie sin quitarse la pata de pollo de la boca , y luego de dedicarles una mirada de afirmación a sus compañeros, se acercó al viejo.

- **Bien, Viejo, dígame ¿Donde esta? **-

El hombre apuntó la pared.

- **En el centro del laberinto **-

**Bueno, hasta aquí me he decidido llegar. Espero que les haya gustado y se que al principio no hay tanto LuNa pero les prometo que en el proximo capitulo lo abra U.U **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Luego de una semana de actualizar fics y fics (Si tengo muchos... es un tanto agotador, pero me encanta) Llegue al capítulo dos de éste nuevo fic que subí hace ya uno días. **

**Quería agradecerles el primer apoyo que me bindaron Sungmi-chan B y MasterKamina, sus comentario en verdad me alegraron la mañana. Bueno, les dejó aquí el próximo capítulo de ésta historia. **

Cuando abrió los ojos, no encontró nada más que una pared de arboledas. Verde a su derecha, verde a su izquierda, verde al frente y... un extraño pasillo hacía la nada, detrás de él. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Recordaba al viejo que le había contado la leyenda a él y a sus nakamas, pero... ¿Ahora? ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Acaso estaba en el laberinto? Luffy se puso de pie ¿Por qué estaba ahí tirado como si nada? Se desperezó y estiro sus brazos hacía arriba para poder saber cuál era el límite del laberinto ¿Qué? Sus brazos no habían podido tocar el final de la altura.

Con cara de nada contempló el infinito pasillo que se extendía frente a él. No quedaba otra que seguir por ahí, no había salida, y dudaba que hubiese una entrada, pero ahora lo importante era, encontrarse con sus nakamas. Caminó con las manos colocadas sobre su nuca, logrando así una pose vaga y desinteresada ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba? Aquel pasillo era largo y aburrido, tan aburrido que hasta le dieron ganas de correr. Y así lo hizo. Corrió y corrió pero no encontraba ninguna curva, ningún final ¿Dónde estaba?

Por otro lado Zoro, uno de los nakamas más leales al capitán se encontraba de pie mirando la pared, estaba tan cerca que casi podría haberse tragado alguna rama sin que nadie lo empujara hacía delante. Miró a su derecha y luego a su izquierda. Eso era un círculo, un perfecto círculo hecho de ramas y arbustos. Tomó su Shusui e intentó cortar la arboleda en busca de la salida, pero no. Sorprendido quedó en silencio, ni su espada había sido capaz de cortar aquellos arbustos. ¿Cómo se suponía que saldría de allí? Se sentó en el suelo, esperando que de alguna manera, el destino lo saque de aquel lugar, y fue entonces cuando escuchó una respiración. Se puso de pie, cada vez, estaba más cerca ¿De dónde venía? De entre las ramas, una figura apreció.

**¿Robin? – **Preguntó al verla de pie frente a él ¿Cómo había atravesado las ramas? - **¿Qué haces aquí? - ** Era patético, él no había podido cortar ni una maldita rama y ahora ella, se aparecía así, atravesando los arbustos como si nada

**Solo camino –** Dijo sin siquiera mirarlo – **Pero tú, pareces frustrado espadachín-san – **Inspeccionó la pared de arbustos buscando una salida, pero al ver que no encontraba ningún camino, volteó hacía donde vino

**¡No estoy frustrado! – **Exclamó mientras un leve rubor surgía en sus mejillas

**De acuerdo –** Le sonrió posando esos hermosos ojos claros en los del peliverde – **Pero si pareces perdido – **

**¡Claro que no! – **Gritó aún más fuerte desviando su mirada – **Solo estaba viendo si se podía… romper este estúpido lugar – **

**Me imagino – **Rio mientras contemplaba el cielo

**Por cierto, mujer ¿Dónde estamos? – **Pareciera como si estuviéramos en un laberinto –** Dentro del laberinto, pero… ¿Cuándo es que ingresamos? – **Se auto preguntó – **Esto es muy extraño - **

Zoro la contempló fijo. Si… la curiosidad sí que mataba. Habían estado festejando como los "elegidos" que eran, de hecho lo único que recordaba era la competencia que había tenido con algunos aldeanos, sobre quien bebía alcohol más rápido. Pero… después de aquello, no recordaba más nada. La pregunta de Robin lo perturbó unos momentos ¿Cuándo habían ingresado allí dentro? Al ver que la morocha no quitaba la mirada del cielo, miró el mismo punto, curioso, intentando entender.

Cuando Nami abrió los ojos se encontró a ella tirada boca abajo en el suelo. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Se puso de pie, soltando una pequeña mueca de dolor. El golpe o el impacto había sido doloroso ¿Pero qué impacto? ¿Había caído, o simplemente se había apoyado por su cuenta? Bueno, por su cuenta no. No recordaba haberse apostado entre unos arbustitos. Se enderezó y contempló su ubicación ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba? Fijo su mirada al camino que se abría delante de sus narices. Un largo camino.

**Pero ¿Qué…? – **

Escuchó una voz gritando cual demente, cosa que l atemorizó. El sonido se acercaba cada mes a ella, hasta el punto de pensar que la cosa o la persona, éste a su lado. Volteó engañada por su propia sentido del audio, pero al no encontrar nada, decidió enfocar toda la verdad en un solo sentido, la vista. Entornó sus ojos y fue entonces cuando una figura negra se vio en el horizonte. Cada segundo que ésta sombra se acercaba, más se distinguía ¿Qué era eso? ¡Una persona! Parecía una persona, con un…

**¿Luffy? – **Murmuró mientras daba un paso al frente intentando ver si es que ese era su tan preciado Mugiwara

**¡Nami!** – Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos - **¿Eres tú? – **

La mujer sonrió, era agradable ver a alguien conocido en semejante lugar, después de todo, era un lugar desconocido que ya la estaba asustando. Y ver a Luffy con aquella sonrisa la relajaba. La pequeña y dulce sonrisa se le fue borrando cuando pudo distinguir la velocidad del joven, parecía correr a 40 kilómetros por hora, una barbaridad para un ser humano… aunque… Luffy no fuese nada parecido a un ser humano. ¡Luffy! ¡Debía bajar la velocidad o…! Cuando la pelirroja quiso reaccionar, ya había sido tarde. El pequeño morocho la había envestido con todas fuerzas y la había arrastrado hasta la columna de arboledas, aplastándola contra ésta.

**¡Luffy! – **Exclamó cuando el morocho se separó unos centímetros de ella - **¿Eres idiota? ¿Por qué no paraste? – **Paró un segundo para respirar y fue entonces cuando se percató de que el rostro del morocho se encontraba a unos centímetros suyo - **… - **No supo que decir, de repente todo el odio que había sentido cuando una rama se incrustó en su espalda, se había esfumado, transformándose así, en pura vergüenza y ganas de salir corriendo - **¿Por qué…? – **

**¡Nami! ¡Lo siento! – **Agotado recostó su rostro contra el hombro de la mujer **- No te vi – **Sonrió

**¡Claro que sí!** **¡Idiota! – **Lo empujó lejos de él, logrando que caiga al suelo

**Está bien…** **Lo siento – **Murmuró al ponerse de pie, mientras se frotaba su dolorido trasero

**¿Cómo que lo sientes si lo has hecho apropósito?** – Bufó

**¿Apropósito?** **¡No he podido frenar! – **Gritó aún más fuerte el morocho

**Claro que podrías haber frenado, incluso me vistes antes que yo a ti –** Lo incriminó picándole la barriga con un dedo

La discusión siguió mientras ambos se echaban la culpa mutuamente, decidiendo quien tenía razón y quién no. Nada había cambiado, a pesar de todo, seguían siendo los mismos de hace dos años. De un momento a otro, Nami notó con su rabo del ojo que una persona se había parado a contemplarlo ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ambos dejaron los gritos para luego y confundidos, miraron a la persona que los fulminaba. ¡Qué! Ese hombre… ese tipo debía estar muerto… ¿Cómo era posible? Sus cabellos negros se movían a la par del viento, sus ojos oscuros estaban posados en su capitán fríamente, y sus pecas que decoraban el rostro delataban su identidad. Abruptamente, Nami miró a Luffy, esperando su reacción.

**A… Ace… - **Murmuró Luffy

**Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y perdonen por la tardanza, me gustaría leer sus comentarios con las opiniones de éste capítulo que ha surgido en mi mente de la nada. Nos leemos pronto. **


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Cómo están? Bueno… he vuelto de mi vieja ayer y ya estoy impaciente por actualizar mis fics, sobre todo porque he venido con nuevas ideas para publicar aquí en fanfiction, pero ya las puliré y las subiré a su tiempo.**

**Pero antes quiero agradecerles los comentarios a Ishurii y a MasterKamina.**

¡¿Ace?! ¡No! ¡No podía ser! ¡No tenía sentido! ¡Ese hombre estaba muerto! Ella lo había visto en el diario como más del 99% del mundo, y él… él había sido de ese uno por ciento del mundo que lo había visto cara cara con la muerte, ese hombre, Portgas D Ace había muerto delante suyo hacía dos años. Nami notó como las piernas y los brazos de Luffy comenzaban a temblar sutilmente, y escuchó cuando suavemente tartamudeó su nombre, intentando comprender, intentando buscar una explicación lógica. ¿Pero qué explicación lógica podía haber? Ese hombre había muerto, todos lo sabía. Y ahora ¿Se presentaba así? Y lo más raro de todo ¿En ese lugar?

**¡Ace! – **

El gritó del capitán la sacó de sus pensamientos. La navegante posó su mirada en el morocho pequeño cuyos ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas lentamente. ¡Luffy! ¿Cómo era posible? Miró a Ace nuevamente. No. Algo había en él. Solo había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo en Arabasta, una vez, pero… Esa mirada… No se parecía en absoluto con la que había visto aquella vez. Hacía dos años Portgas D Ace parecía un tipo simpático, fuerte y muy encariñado con su hermanito menor, pero ahora… Sus ojos expresaban un odio y una sensación de venganza absoluta ¿Acaso eso era posible para un hombre que hacía unos años había dado su vida por el pequeño? ¿Qué sentido tenía dar la vida por alguien a quien odias?

**¡Ace! – **

Nuevamente Luffy gritó, pero esta vez, salió corriendo como en busca de aquel hermano perdido. Y, será por la situación o por el instinto femenino de Nami, pero algo le sonó mal.

**Luffy, espera – **

Lo tomó del brazo pero como esperó, eso no lo detuvo. Y claro que no, literalmente no lo detuvo, al ser de goma, el brazo comenzó a estirársele mientras su cuerpo estaba cada vez más cerca, del que alguna vez fue su hermano. Pero a pesar de la intuición de Nami, Luffy pudo estar a centímetros de Ace y nada pasó. A pesar de todo, Nami lo fulminó con la mirada ¡No tenía sentido! La expresión de ese hombre…

Luffy se soltó de sus manos y cuando el brazo volvió a su normalidad, se paró frente a frente a su hermano de juramento y lo contempló serio. Ace también estaba serio ¿Cómo era posible que actúen así después de… Marineford? ¿Después de esa desastrosa guerra? ¿Después de que Ace muera delante de los ojos de Luffy?

**¿Ace? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? – **Alcanzó a preguntar el pequeño

Pero justo cuando hizo esa pregunta, el morocho mayor levantó su puño y lo golpeó en la mejilla con éste, mandándolo a volar por los aires. Por poco, Nami pudo esquivarlo, logrando que el morocho se estrelle con la misma pared en que ambos se habían chocado anteriormente.

**¡Luffy! – **Nami gritó asustada y confundida

Volteó a ver qué había pasado con su capitán, pero al recordar que un simple golpe no le hacía mucho, supo que debía preocuparse por el estado psicológico del morocho. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ace dio un paso al frente, igual de inexpresivo que antes, y eso hizo que la pelirroja se alerte y voltee a mirarlo, furiosa. ¡Ese no podía ser el Ace que había conocido en aquellas tierras lejanas de arena y sequias! ¡Ese no podía ser el hermano agradable de Monkey D Luffy! ¡Ese no podía ser el hombre que sacrifico su vida por el pequeño capitán! Pero cuando estuvo por decirle algo a ese extraño Hiken no Ace, la voz de Luffy resonó en todo el laberinto.

**¿Qué te pasa Ace? –**

Por otro lado, Usopp caminaba por los armoniosos caminos del laberinto, asustado. ¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? El miedo que le infringía estar solo en ese luminoso pero tétrico lugar, lograba que al avanzar, de un vistazo para atrás, para corroborar que nadie lo siguiera.

**¿Cómo llegue aquí? – **Susurró para sus adentros

Y a pesar que seguramente no era el único Mugiwara perdido en el laberinto, esa idea no dejaba de aparecer en su mente ¿Y si lo habían olvidado? No… Luffy jamás haría eso. Pero y si nadie se daba cuenta de que faltaba su presencia ¿Cómo no darse cuenta de la ausencia de el gran capitán Usopp? Siguió caminando con la inseguridad de un niño cuando debe atravesar un pasillo oscuro. Pero frenó de golpe cuando escucho unos pasos retumbando a sus espaldas ¿Quién podía ser? Miró hacía atrás, buscando una explicación y fue entonces cuando notó que las piernas le comenzaron a temblar.

**Cálmate – **Se obligó

Pero los pasos cada vez estaban más cerca, pero… ¿Por qué no podía ver nada? Después de todo el laberinto parecía ser recto. ¿Un laberinto recto? Miró hacía el horizonte buscando alguna curva o alguna esquina, pero no pudo ver nada de nada. Debía ser alguien del otro lado de la pared. Se acercó a su izquierda e intento correr las ramas para poder divisar algún foco de luz que marque la evidencia de su teoría, pero las ramas estaban tan enganchadas y tan… ¿Duras? Que eran imposibles de correr o incluso de atravesar con la mano. Suspiró, con el mismo miedo que tenía antes y decidió que se alejaría lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar.

Cuando dio dos pasos más, divisó un claro ¿Un claro? Una luz que entraba desde un extremo derecho ¿Pero si todo el laberinto era recto como era posible eso? Corrió lo más rápido posible hasta que llegó a una entrada que desencadenaba en tres caminos más ¿Qué? Eso era el laberinto. Pero… ¿Los pasos? La persona o la cosa, había empezado a correr. Usopp se escondió detrás de una pared de arbustos para no ser visto.

**Nami-swan – **Al escuchar esto salió de su escondite más calmado – **Robin-chwan – **Definitivamente era Sanji

**¡Oi!** – Gritó - **¡Sanji! – **

**¿Eres tú Usopp? – **

La voz del rubio provino de su espalda, cosa que lo dejó blanco y tirado en el suelo. ¡Era necesario que aparezca detrás de él de esa manera! ¡Sin avisar! Se puso de pie como un rayo y volteó enojadísimo hacía el cocinero.

**¡Oi! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso!? ¡¿Qué no ves que casi me matas!? – **

**No es para tanto Usopp, yo que sabía que iba a asustarte – **El hombre puso los ojos en blanco y luego de dar dos pasos hacia adelante volteó hacía él – **Estamos dentro del laberinto – **

**¡Te crees que no lo sé! - **Molesto pegó un salto, pero al recordar que no encontraba una explicación lógica a la razón, se calmó – **Pero… ¿Cómo entramos? No recuerdo que hayamos entrado por nuestra voluntad – **

**Digamos que entramos en el momento que el capitán acepto rescatar a la preciosa… Lindya-chwan – **Al decir su nombre, sus ojos se trasformaron en corazones

**Oi…** **Sanji… - **Usopp le golpeó el pecho con la palma de su mano – **El problema ahora es como salimos de aquí – **

**El problema ahora – **Añadió más serio – **Es donde están mi Nami-swan y mi Robin-chwan – **Una vez más sus ojos se trasformaron en amor – **Quizás estén asustadas, perdidas, esperando que YO, las rescate – **

Mientras el rubio fantaseaba con una heroica historia de amor, el morocho contempló el cielo. ¿Dónde estaban todos? Eso era una locura, en una laberinto tan grande ¿Cómo saldrían? Debían encontrar al resto lo antes posible y así, evaluar la situación.

A kilómetros de allí, el espadachín y la arqueóloga de la tripulación de Mugiwara no Luffy, caminaban buscando… Algo. Una salida, un indició, algo. La verdad era que no importaba que. Algún nakama, quizás. Lo que fuera que ayudase a resolver las incógnitas de ese misterioso lugar.

**Aun sigues sin responder nada – **Dijo el hombre mientras avanzaban a paso rápido

**Todavía no estoy segura –** Murmuró sin quitar la mirada del frente – **Supongo que como un laberinto normal, la salida se encuentra en el centro, o al menos eso supongo – **

**¿Y cómo se llega al centro? – **Zoro dobló en una esquina inesperadamente y al chocarse contra un callejón sin salida quedo quieto, intentando comprender – **¿Pero qué…? **

**Por ahí no, espadachín-san – **La mujer soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de confusión del peliverde – **No hay salida – **

**¡Claro que lo sé! – **Exclamó un tanto molesto por el tono burlón de la mujer

**¿Entonces por qué agarras por ese camino?** – Claramente nuestra arqueóloga lo estaba molestando, su idea era hacerlo explotar de furia, le resultaba tan tierno cuando eso pasaba

**¡Cállate!** **¡Pensé…! – **Comenzó a justificarse

**Lo sé –** Lo interrumpió y le guiñó el ojo al ver su típica cara de odio

**Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Sé que no son muy largos, pero he decidido que este fic tendrá capítulos cortos, espero que no les moleste. Nos leemos. **


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! He vuelto con este fic. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y quería agradecerles particularmente a mireee3D2Y, a Ishurii, a Master Kamina, y a luffy550 por sus comentarios.**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo:**

Y siguieron caminando por el laberinto buscando el centro. Mientras avanzaban Robin no pudo evitar reírse de los malos caminos que tomaba el segundo nakama de Luffy, todos sin salida. ¡Era increíble su poca capacidad de la orientación! La arqueóloga lo miro de reojo, estaba frustrado, pero… En cierto punto, parecía tierno. Decidió que lo sería más cuando ella lo moleste y él reaccione.

**¿Acaso no dijiste hace unos minutos que tú ibas a encontrar el centro primero? – **Preguntó en tono burlón, dejando escapar esa sonrisa suya

**¡Cállate!** - Murmuró resentido mientras la fulminaba

**No creo que sea para que te enojes tanto, espadachín-san – **Otra vez, esa odiosa sonrisa suya

Estuvo a punto de reprochar, de defenderse, pero cuando iba a abrir la boca para emitir palabra, un gritó de una mujer se escuchó a lo lejos. Ambos se quedaron callados contemplando los largos pasillos que tenían a su alrededor. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¡Esa no había sido Nami! ¿Acaso había otras personas allí dentro? ¿O es que estaban tan cerca del centro que podían escuchar la voz de la hija de ese viejo? Unos pasos se escucharon cerca de la posición en la que se encontraba ¡Maldición! Zoro tomó a la mujer por su camisa y la arrastro hacía atrás contra las ramas. Se apoyó contra las ramas, y la tapó con su cuerpo, claro que no hizo falta pedirle silencio, ella sabía exactamente lo que pasaba.

El espadachín se separó a penas de su cuerpo y se asomó por una de las paredes del laberinto ¿Marines? ¿Qué estaba pasando allí dentro? Los contempló unos momentos… Los fulminó con su mirada hasta dar con el detalle que estaba buscando ¡Estaban perdidos! ¡Al igual que ellos! Parecían igual de confundidos que ellos dos. Intentó escuchar sus palabras.

**¿Dónde estamos? – **

**¿Dónde está el vicealmirante? – **

**¡Este lugar da miedo! – **

¿Vicealmirante? ¡Maldición! ¡Lo que faltaba! Se volvió hacía la morocha, quien lo contemplaba seria, y clavó su gélida mirada en sus ojos, tampoco hizo falta hablar. Se separaron y comenzaron a correr hacía el lado opuesto del laberinto. Había que encontrar a Luffy y a los demás, urgentemente.

Siempre hacía adelante, caminando sin toparse con nada extraño. En ese caso, correr desaforadamente. Esas eran las pautas que se había obligado a seguir Chopper. El pequeño reno se encontraba solo, solo a la intemperie de ese laberinto. Claro que hubiese preferido estar con alguien, y así sentirse más protegido, más acompañado. Pero no importaba, él era el médico de la tripulación, y debía ser fuerte y valiente, pero aun así… Llegó a un circulo donde seis caminos se habrían paso a su lado ¿Y ahora? Al menos si estuviera con Robin o con Nami, ellas sabrían qué camino tomar… Contempló cada camino, camino uno recto, camino dos curva, camino 3 ¿Qué era eso? Camino 4 recto, camino 5 curva y camino 6… ¿Una persona? Se escondió como solía hacerlo, más expuesto que escondido y contempló a la persona que se acercaba caminando con paso calmo. ¿Acaso era…?

**¿Qué haces aquí, tanuki-ya? – **Sí, el hombre al que había visto hacía momentos caminando hacia él, no era otro que no fuera, Law

**¡No soy un tanuki!** – Gritó mientras saltaba amenazantemente hacía el hombre, pero al captar la pregunta que le había hecho, detuvo su "ataque" - **¿Que qué hago aquí? – **Preguntó confundido

**Estamos dentro del laberinto – **Murmuró mientras contemplaba las paredes hechas de arbustos gigantes

**¡Lo sé!** – De vuelta molesto saltó – **Pero… ¿Cuándo ingresamos? – **Volvió a caer en la cuenta de los hechos

**Quien sabe, claramente no éramos conscientes de eso –** Desvió la mirada – **Quizás esperaron a que nos durmamos para meternos en el laberinto, la pregunta es ¿Por qué? Además – **Fulminó las paredes - **¿Por qué separados? – **

Desde un primer momento, Law había sentido algo raro. Algo raro en el pueblo, en el jefe del pueblo, en la situación. Incluso cuando el viejo ese lo había mirado y había dicho que había un hombre de más, refiriéndose a él, por supuesto. Algo estaba pasando allí y todavía no sabía que era.

**Y para peor, estas ramas no se pueden romper… - **Apretó el mango de su katana

**¿Y qué es lo que debemos hacer?** - El reno dio un paso al frente

**Llegar al centro y averiguar que pasa –** Respondió el doctor mientras avanzaba tranquilamente, pegó media vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos – **Aunque dudo que sea fácil – **Su tono de voz fue perturbadora

**¡Qué miedo!** – Gritó mientras corría para alcanzarlo – **¡No me dejes atrás, solo! – **Se agarró de la pierna derecha del hombre y comenzó a temblar

**¿Pero qué…**? – Exclamó mientras presenciaba su extraño comportamiento

Cuando Nami volteó confundida pero con la intención de decirle algo a esa persona, la voz que resonó, la de su capitán, la obligó a callarse y contemplar la situación. ¿Qué estaba pasando en ese lugar?

**¿Qué te pasa Ace? – **

Instintivamente volteó hacía el menor para observarlo. Estaba de pie, mirándolos de frente… más bien mirándolo, su vista estaba sobre el morocho que se encontraba detrás de ella. Bajo su mirada un tanto apenada. ¿Cómo podía pasar eso? Nami podía leer la tristeza y la confusión en los ojos de su capitán. Clavó su mirada en la de él.

Y fue entonces cuando esos ojos negros le alertaron que algo andaba mal.

**¡Nami! ¡Cuidado! – **

No hizo falta escuchar el sonido de las botas correr hacía ella, para saber que Ace se estaba acercando a ella con una velocidad digna de un pirata. No llegó a darse vuelta, cuando sintió que la tomaban de ambos brazos y la elevaban hacía el cielo. Instintivamente grito, pero supo que eso no la salvaría de nada.

Luffy comenzó a correr hacía su hermano, que al parecer, ahora sería su principal enemigo. Saltó y estiró su brazo derecho para hacer un gomu gomu no pistol, pero recordó que la pelirroja se encontraba en sus manos, y detuvo el ataque para no herirla a ella también. Contempló la situación ¿Cuándo dejó que sucediera eso? Ahora Nami estaba atrapada por alguien o algo, que quería imitar a su hermano muerto. ¡No podía ser Ace! Él… él…

Se tomó la cabeza con las manos, y tiró de sus cabellos intentando entrar en razón. Ese no es Ace, se repitió una y otra vez, para que su conciencia no lo lleve a la locura. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos, a medida que la mente era perturbada con esta idea de matar a esa persona a toda costa. No podía… no podía permitir que hiriera a su navegante, jamás.

Levantó la mirada hacía el captor y luego de fulminarlo con la mirada, salió corriendo hacía ellos. El morocho mayor cargó a la pelirroja con un brazo. ¡Sí, que tenía fuerza! Y con el otro, se preparó para la batalla. Luffy nunca había sido capaz de derrotar a Ace, pero ese no era Ace. Estiró su brazo hacía atrás y luego de gritar el nombre de su ataque, usó el haki para que su brazo se cubra con la armadura, y de esa manera poder golpear a un usuario logia. Pero cuando el golpe impactó en pecho de su hermano, tanto él como su presa, cayeron hacía atrás. Nami soltó un gritó que lo preocupó, así que corrió hacía ellos y tomó a la pelirroja de los brazos. Tiró de ella, y la liberó.

Luffy no pudo resistirse a enroscarla con sus brazos y apretarla contra su cuerpo. Contempló a su hermano en el piso mientras hundía la cabeza de la mujer sobre su pecho, intentando sentirse confiado una vez más.

**¡Déjame! – **Se escuchó mientras la pelirroja forcejeaba para separarse – **Luffy ¡No puedo respirar! – **Lo estaba golpeando en la espalda

**Lo siento – **

La soltó, haciendo que por ley física, Nami se fuera hacia atrás por el impulso que estaba ocasionando. Cuando la mujer logró estabilizarse, maldijo, estaba toda roja, y no era por los nervios de la situación… Había estado apretada junto al pecho de… Intentó no pensar en eso y, le dio mayor importancia a la situación actual.

Y al contemplar el rostro de Luffy, supo que todo eso estaba teniendo consecuencias psicológicas en el capitán, demasiado graves. ¡Maldición! Ace se estaba poniendo de pie, como si nada. Esto iba a ser difícil, dudaba de que Luffy pudiera volver a atacarlo… Miró a Luffy, y sí, su rostro decía que no podía…

Fue entonces que Nami sacó su Clima Tact, y luego de formar una columna de vapor, tomó al morocho menor de la mano y salió corriendo hacía lo más profundo del laberinto.

**Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado. Lamento la demora, y perdonen si el capítulo no ha sido tan largo, intentaré alargar el próximo. Bueno ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Nos leemos! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Aquí vuelvo con este fic, perdonen por la tardanza, el problema es que he estado con miles de exámenes, pero por suerte ya puedo dedicarles tiempos a mis fics. **

**Quería agradecerles los comentarios a Lemushki, a one piece por siempre, a Guest, a nico robin pisci, y a Ishurii.**

La noche estaba cayendo sobre sus cabezas y el franco tirador y el cocinero seguían buscando al resto de sus nakama, e intentando buscar una manera de salir. Por un segundo Usopp se imagino la mera idea de que quizás, por alguna extraña razón, ellos eran los únicos dos que habían sido encerrados en aquel extraño lugar. Sin embargo, cuando le presentó su inquietud al rubio, él le respondió que Luffy jamás dejaría que les hicieran eso.

**Se esta haciendo de noche y no encontramos a nadie – **Usopp quien había estado caminando a la par de su nakama, por miedo a perderse, frenó para contemplar el atardecer. Bufó - **¿Qué vamos a hacer? Seguro este laberinto es inmenso – **

**¿Quién sabe? – **Murmuró mientras se colocaba un cigarrillo en la boca y lo prendía

**¡Oi, Sanji, no me dejes atrás! –** Lloriqueó mientras corría hacía el rubio

Pero se chocó contra su espalda. Por alguna extraña razón, Sanji había dejado de caminar, y se encontraba mirando fijamente hacía un punto amorfo. Usopp intentó adivinar que era lo que el cocinero estaba mirando, pero no logró averiguarlo, y un terror comenzó a subir por su espalda. Sus piernas le comenzaron a temblar e instintivamente se aferró a la espalda de su compañero.

**¡Oi, Sanji! ¿Qué… qué es ese sonido…? – **Tartamudeó al agudizar sus oídos y percibir lo que el cocinero había percibido antes

**Shhh…** **Silencio Usopp – **Murmuró para luego soltar el humo del cigarrillo

Quedaron en silencio por unos momentos intentando descifrar de donde provenían esos sonidos, que por lo que parecían ser, eran pasos. Voltearon hacía diferentes direcciones pero el sol comenzaba a esconderse, y la oscuridad se abría paso por el lado este del laberinto. Las piernas de Usopp comenzaron a azotarse cual terremoto, y su corazón casi se detiene cuando escuchó un _Yohohohoho... _

- ¿**Brook? - **Preguntó el cocinero

Pero no hubo respuesta.

- **¡Oi! ¡Brook! ¡No es broma! ¡Aparece de una vez! - **Usopp comenzó a enojarse, y a pesar de que su tono de voz era severo, sus piernas revelaban el miedo que sentía ¿Y si ese no era Brook?

Yohohohoho...

- **¡Vamos, Brook! ¡Déjate de juegos y ven aquí! - **La paciencia de Sanji se estaba agotando

- **Aquí estoy - **

Apareció detrás de ellos, como por arte magia. Y tanto el cocinero como el francotirador pegaron un salto del susto. Gritaron y corrieron unos metros, antes de darse cuenta que ese, sí era su nakama. Sanji caminó hacía él, con la cabeza gacha, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del esqueleto, retiró su cigarrillo de la boca, y luego de largar el humo en forma de viento, gritó:

- **¡Maldito! ¿Cómo vas a aparecernos así? ¡Idiota! - **Levantó el puño para pegarle

- **Lo siento - **Y volvió a reír con su risa característica luego de que el rubio le dejara un chichón en el cráneo

- **Oi... Sanji, esta oscureciendo ¿Qué vamos a hacer si no encontramos a Luffy y a los demás? - **Preguntó el narizón mientras su preocupación aumentaba cada vez más - **Este lugar ya me esta asustando, y de noche, me imagino que sera peor - **Susurró con el dedo indice en alto - **Una vez me adentre en las profundidades del laberinto más grande del mundo y... - **

- **Cállate de una vez - **Sanji golpeó su cabeza en el exacto mismo lugar que le había golpeado a Brook - **Yo... No puedo rendirme... - **Sus otros dos nakamas lo contemplaron serios - **Yo... ¡Debo salvar a Robin-chwan y a Nami-swan! ¡A como de lugar! - **Exclamó mientras sus ojos se convertían en corazoncillos rosas**  
**

- **Creo que estos años te afectaron - **Dijo indiferente Usopp, par que dos segundos después, otro chichón aparezca en su cabeza - **Perdón - **

Se había comenzado a frotar la zona golpeada, cuando un aullido se escuchó a lo lejos. El sonido retumbo entre las paredes del laberinto, llegando fuertemente a los oídos de los hombres, quienes quedaron helados ante el hecho.

Cuando Franky se percato de que estaba dentro del laberinto, ya habían pasado dos largas horas de plena confusión. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Dónde estaban el resto? Indiferente y sin temor a lo desconocido, caminó por los largos pasillos divididos por enormes ligustrinas y luego de horas de puro silencio, escuchó las primeras voces.

- **Maldición, este laberinto me esta volviendo loco - **

**- ¡Vice Almirante! ¡Al fin lo encontramos! - **

¿Vice Almirante? ¿Que hacía un vice almirante en aquel lugar? Pero... ¿Cómo iba a averiguarlo si ni siquiera sabía como había entrado él mismo a ese infierno? Llegó al final de un pasillo dando pequeños y silenciosos pasos, y luego de asomarse cuidadosamente, se sorprendió al divisar a Smoker, vice almirante de la marina. Se encontraba de espaldas a él, dando ordenes de como actuar ante aquella desesperante situación.

- **Al menos la marina no esta super perdida - **Murmuró para el mismo mientras pensaba en cual sería su siguiente movimiento

Llevaban corriendo unos momentos cuando la oscuridad los alcanzó. Todo aquello era más que raro, estaban dentro de un laberinto y además, no solo estaban ellos, si no que también, la marina se encontraba allí, junto con un vice almirante. Cuando Zoro frenó en seco, Robin volteó a verlo para saber que era lo que sucedía.

- **Comienzo a creer que no hay ninguna mujer a quien salvar - **Murmuró el espadachín con la gélida mirada puesta en los hermosos ojos de la morocha

- **Si, pienso lo mismo - **Robin contempló el cielo. En algún momento aquel cielo había sido luminoso y cálido, ahora, era negro y frío. Se frotó los brazos mientras recordaba que se encontraba solo con una camisa - **Debemos encontrar al capitán-san y al resto, lo antes posible - **Pero a pesar del tono despreocupado, Zoro entendió que lo que intentaba decir, era que la situación era más grave que extraña

- **Pero ¿Cómo demonios vamos a encontrar al resto aquí? Es un laberinto - **Bufó mientras apoyaba sus brazos en sus tres katanas

- **Eso déjamelo a mi - **Dijo seria mientras se alejaba unos pasos del peliverde - **Oreja Fleur - ****  
**

Al rededor de 30 orejas se esparcieron por el laberinto, intentando escuchar alguna conversación o alguna voz que le resulte familiar. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando escuchó algo por mera casualidad.

- **Esto es malo - **Alcanzó a murmurar

- **¿Qué sucede? - **

Habían escapado de la amenaza. Habían dejado atras a Ace, si es que era Ace. Sin embargo, algo no andaba bien, y Nami podía notar esto. Luffy estaba des concentrado, corría sin ganas, pensativo, y por un momento temió por la situación psicológica de su capitán. Sabía que había quedado muy herido por la muerte de su hermano hacía dos años en Marineford, y también sabía, que verlo ahora, de una manera tan inesperada, lo había dejado igual de confundido que antes. Después de correr cual animales huyendo de una presa, se dejaron caer en el suelo. Nami apoyó su espalda contra las plantas y cerró los ojos, estaba agitada después de todo lo que había pasado.

- **No puedo más... - **Murmuró para luego abrir los ojos. Luffy se encontraba de pie, mirado el pasillo por donde había venido - **¿Luffy? - **Pero no respondió. Algo en el interior de Nami, la alarmó - **Luffy... - **Se puso de pie y se acercó a su capitán, intentó leerle la mirada, pero ésta se encontraba bajo la sombra de su tan preciado sombrero - **Se esta haciendo de noche y la temperatura ha empezado a bajar, lo mejor será que durmamos - **

Lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo en silencio hasta la pared, luego se agachó y lo obligo a sentarse en el frío suelo. No emitió resistencia, ni siquiera un quejido. Y se sintió mal, mal por él, mal por la perdida de su hermano, mal por el mismísimo Ace, mal por no estar allí cuando él la había necesitado.

-** Tranquilo ¿Si? - **Le quitó el Mugiwara, pero no emitió comentario alguno. Eso sí que era raro - **Ven - **Le acarició los cabellos suavemente y luego de llegar hasta su nuca, lo tomó de allí y llevó la cabeza del hombre a sus pantorrillas, recostándolo allí - **Sabes que estoy siempre ¿Verdad? - **No había respuesta

Estuvieron unos momentos así, en silencio. Un silencio abrumador donde los pensamientos de Nami azotaron su mente, perturbando la. Se sentía culpable y se sentía responsable de la condición actual de su capitán, se suponía que ella era su nakama, y tenía que lograr que los ánimos de Luffy vuelvan a la normalidad.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando un aullido los hizo incorporarse a toda prisa. Había sonado muy cerca, y cuando miraron a su derecha, encontraron a un animal similar a un lobo.

- **¿Un perro? - **Preguntó el hombre

- **¿Có...? ¿Cómo va a hacer un perro? ¡Idiota! ¿Qué no ves que es diez veces más grande? - **Tartamudeó mientras el terror la comenzaba a consumir

El lobo comenzó a correr hacía ellos, severamente. Claramente el animal no había ido en son de paz. Mostró sus dientes mientras alcanzaba una velocidad similar a la de un lince, y cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros de Luffy, evitó su golpe y lo envistió, haciéndolo volar por los aires. ¡Maldición! Se había dejado atacar. No estaba concentrado. Se puso de pie y miró a su navegante quien en sus manos poseía su tesoro, y luego de verle la cara de espanto, comprendió que los lobos no andaban nunca solos. Dos animales más aparecieron por el otro lado, logrando que se alarme. Si no era rápido, Nami... podía resultar herida. Jamás permitiría eso.

- **Gear Second - **Murmuró y sus piernas funcionaron como bombea doras de su propia sangre, logrando que su cuerpo se tiña de un rosa fuerte y su piel comience a emanar vapor -** Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka - **Estiró sus brazos hacía atrás, y luego de dejar fuera al primer lobo con un golpe seco y directo, apareció cerca de los otros dos - **Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling - **Comenzaron a volar puñetazos que dieron en los rostros de los demás animales

Una vez que las cosas esas no emitieron ningún otro movimiento, Luffy contempló la escena mientras su Gear Second se apagaba, volviendo a la normalidad. Mudo, se acercó a su navegante quien sostenía su preciado sombrero con ambas manos.

- **¿Estás bien, Nami? - **Le preguntó mientras se paraba frente a ella

- **S.. Si - **Murmuró desviando la mirada - **¿Qué han sido esas cosas? No parecen Lobos normales - **Lo que en realidad estaba intentando hacer era cambiar de tema

-** ¿Perros? - **Inquirió Luffy

- **¡Que no son perros, idiota! - **Gritó y luego de un golpe en la cabeza, le puso el sombrero

- **Esta bien, lo siento - **Rió y Nami sintió que el viejo Luffy había vuelto

Cuando el morocho dejó de reír, se puso serio, nuevamente. Sumergiendo a ambos en un incomodo ambiente, Nami notó lo cerca que su capitán se encontraba de su cuerpo y luego dar un paso atrás, notó que la ligustrina impedía el retroceso. Lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos oscuros, llenó de ansias de aventuras y emocionantes viajes, y se recordó cual era la razón por la que había embarcado en el Going Merry. Con él, sabía que podía lograr lo que sea, sabía que su sueño, su meta en la vida, se cumpliría. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando el joven acercó su rostro al de ella ¿Qué...? ¿Qué demonios? Sus labios apenas rozaban los suyos, y cierta impaciencia comenzó a trepar por su nuca. ¿Qué era todo eso?

- **¡Oi, Luffy! ¡Nami! - **La voz del reno resonó en todo el lugar - **¿Qué a pasado aquí? - **

De un empujón, la mujer separó al morocho de ella, y mientras el rubor comenzaba a incrementar, contempló como los dos médicos que se encontraban en ese momento en el Sunny, se acercaban con paso moderado. Había estado a punto...

- **¡Chopper! - **Sonrió Luffy y salió corriendo hacía ellos

**Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado hoy. Han estado cerca ¿Eh? Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y nos leemos pronto. **

**¡Adiós! **


End file.
